


Penny Parker’s Fieldtrip to Stark Industries

by Ivegothomework



Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Field Trip, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework
Summary: My try at the famous fieldtrip to Stark industries trope!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169
Collections: Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips





	Penny Parker’s Fieldtrip to Stark Industries

The bell rang and everyone stood up and gathered their things.

“Hold on a second! Before you all go, I have an exciting announcement to make!” Mr Harrington spoke and everyone got quiet, wondering what the exciting announcement was.

“Midtown has been one of the few schools chosen to go on a field trip to visit Stark Insustries!” Mr Harrington announces, thrilled look on his face. The class burst out in exciting chatter before Mr Harrington spoke up again.

“I want you all to grab a permission slip and have it handed in by this Friday.” Me Harrington says. Penny was frozen in her seat, horrified look on her face.

“Dude, you okay?” Ned asks, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Before Penny had a chance to say anything Flash spoke up.

“Is someone scared that their little lie is about to reveal itself?” Flash spoke up, giving her a snarky smile.

God no, it was the complete opposite. It was more about the fact that she basically lived there. Staying half the time at the tower with Tony and Pepper when May worked night shifts. It was basically like she’d take a field trip to her house. Sure, she’d love to prove Flash wrong, show him that she actually knew Tony. All though, she didn’t actually intern there, that had only been a cover up because of her being SpiderGirl. So in a way she guessed she was lying, but only to keep her secret safe. 

“Shut up Flash! She’s telling the truth, always has been!” Ned spoke up.

“Ned, let’s just leave.” Penny says, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

“Oh this is gonna be so fun! Finally everyone will see how pathetic you are.” Flash spoke up again, but Penny just ignored him.

“Don’t forget your permission slip.” Mr Harrington says, holding out the permission slip. Penny sighs and grabs it, before leaving class.

“Come on Penny, it’s gonna be fun. You can finally prove Flash wrong.” MJ says, hyping her up.

“Well yeah, I guess it would.” Penny sighs, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Can you imagine Flash’s face when he finally realizes you’ve been telling the truth!” Ned says and they all laugh.

“You know what, maybe I should prove him wrong. Shut him up, once and for all.” Penny says as they step outside.

“Do it! Hopefully he won’t bother you more after that.” MJ suggests and Penny nods. The black SUV honked and Penny waved goodbye to her friends before rushing over to the car and jumping in.

“Hey Happy!” She says, smile across her face.

“You seem happy, did something special happen today?” He asked as Penny buckled in.

“Oh, uh, I guess. We’re going to Stark Industries next week on Thursday. I guess I’m just happy to prove Flash wrong.” Penny laughs.

“Is that the guy who keeps bothering you?” Happy asks.

“Yeah, but it’s fine Happy.” Penny brushes off. 

“Penny…”

“Happy please, he’s as harmless as a fly.” Penny says and he sighs but lets it go, for now. He’d talk to Tony about it later.

He drops her off at the tower and she heads up the elevator, stopping at the floor where Peppers office was to go and say hi like she always did before she headed to the penthouse to grab a snack and do her homework. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way down the hall and used her key card to unlock the doors before and stepping inside. Pepper was sat by her desk talking to what Penny presumed was some important bussines person on the phone.

Pepper smiled at her as she entered and waved slightly before going to her conversation. Penny dropped her backpack on the sofa in the corner and slumped down.

“Yes, I understand. But I assure you we are working as quickly as we can to get the phones launched soon…okay, thank you very much. Bye.” Pepper says, hanging up and putting the phone down.

“Sorry about that. How was school?” Pepper asked, standing up. 

“Same old, same old. Wouldn’t have hurt if you guys would’ve told me about the field trip you guys let my class take to visit Stark Industries though.” Penny says.

“Oh, I just approved that this morning. We were gonna tell you when you got home. But I guess the school already told you guys. Are you okay with that, I’ll make sure to give the school a reason why you can’t go if you don’t want to.” Pepper tells her and Penny just shakes her head.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Penny says and Pepper smiles.

“Okay, just tell me if you change your mind and I’ll tell them you can’t go.” Pepper assures her and she nods.

“Thanks Pepper.” Penny says and Pepper pulls her in for a hug.

“Oh, and I need you to sign this permission slip.” Penny says and hands her the paper. She’d usually ask May to do it. But since they all decided that it was best to have shared custody of Penny, because of the amount of time she spent at theirs and the fact that they were basically already like a family, she could just have Pepper sign it. Pepper grabbed it and quickly dotted down her signature before handing it back.

“I have one last meeting and then I’ll be done for the day. Why don’t you head upstairs and get your homework done. Tony should be home in half an hour or so.” Pepper tells her and she nods before grabbing her backpack and heading to the penthouse floor.

She drops her backpack on the floor somewhere and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal and a banana, before sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv.

20 minutes later Tony steps inside the penthouse, tripping over the abondened backpack on the floor.

“Penny! What have I told you about leaving your backpack on the floor!” Tony shouts as he regains his balance.

“Sorry!” He hears her voice coming from the livingroom. He picks up the backpack and makes his way to Penny where she’s sitting on the couch watching some sitcom.

“You know, one day you’re gonna end up breaking your old mans back if you keep leaving your bag on the floor like that.” Tony says and Penny chuckles.

“Anyway, I’m guessing you haven’t done your homework yet, so how about you get that done and we can head down to the lab for a bit. I promised pepper I’d cook dinner tonight.” Tony says, dropping Pennys bag by her feet.

“You? Cook dinner?” Penny asks, scrunching up her nose a bit. Sure, the man was a genius, but he couldn’t cook for the life of him.

“I seem to remember that you actually liked my waffles this morning. And do I have to remind you that I can actually legally ground you now? So you better watch it.” Tony jokes, swirling his finger in the air dramatically.

“Okay okay, I rest my case.” Penny laughs, putting her hands up in defense.

“Now hurry up and do your homework if we’re gonna be able to squeeze in any lab time.” He says and ruffles her hair before descending down to the lab.

Penny quickly finished her homework in record time and made her way down to the lab.

“Okay I’m ready, what are we working on today?” Penny asked, slumping down in the chair beside Tony.

“There’s something we need to talk about first.” Tony spoke up.

“If it’s about the field trip I already know about it. I had Pepper sign the permission slip when I visited her earlier.” Penny tells him.

“Yeah I know. But it’s not about that. Happy called me me about ten minutes ago. He mentioned that this Flash kid was still giving you a hard time. That he doesn’t believe you actually have an internship here.” Tony says, emphasizing the last sentence in air quotes. They’d decided to wait a little while to tell the media about this whole shared custody thing. So until then, she was still Penny the intern.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Penny says.

“It doesn’t matter, he shouldn’t be picking on you at all. How about I come down and say hi to the class during your field trip and make sure that everyone knows you’re an ‘intern’ here.” Tony suggests.

“No! I mean, that’s really nice of you. But I’d rather just prove him wrong my way. I’ll just use my badge and that’ll be enough proof to shut him up for the rest of the year.” Penny tells him and he cocks an eyebrow.

“What? You scared I’m gonna embarrass you?” Tony snickers.

“As a matter of fact, I am. So you better stay as far away from me and my class as you possibly can. Thank you very much.” Penny says and throws Tony’s nano ball at him which he gracefully catches.

“Can’t make any promises, kid.” He grins and Penny sighs. God she hoped he’d at least try to stay as far away as possible.

“God, Pepper was right. This thing is a menace.” Tony groans, peeling of the nano ball that had formed into a glove on his hand.

~

“Hey Pen! You excited for today?” Ned asked as she walked toward them on the school parking lot.

“I mean, I basically live there so there’s not really anything I haven’t seen.” Penny shrugs.

“Well I for one, am excited to see the look in Flash’s face when he realizes you’ve been telling the truth the entire time.” MJ says and they all laugh.

“Oh yeah, that’ll be a sight for sure!” Ned replied.

“Okay everyone! We gotta get going if we wanna get there on time! Everyone on the buss!” Mr Harrington says and the all scramble on the bus. Ned, MJ and Penny all sitting in the back.

“Back home we go again.” Penny mumbles and the two friends giggle.

“You could’ve just met up with the class outside.” Ned chuckles.

“Yeah I know. But what’s a field trip if you don’t do the bus part.” Penny says with a smile.

When they arrive everyone scrambles out of the bus, eager to see the famous tower. Penny, Ned and MJ walk a little bit slower, all of them already having been there before for sleepovers and movie nights.

“Okay, now before we walk in I want to remind you all to be on your best behavior. All of you here today are a representative of Midtown School Of Science And Technology. So that means no running off from the group, don’t go anywhere you’re not allowed.” Mr Harrington says, eyeing Penny with a look that says ‘if you so much as go 10 feet away from the group you’re suspended.”. And if Penny was being honest, she couldn’t blame him.

“Okay everyone, let’s head inside!” Mr Harrington says and they walk inside the lobby where they meet up with one of the tour guides.

“Hello everyone! My names Dorothy and I will be your tour guide here today at Stark Industries.” Dorothy says, presenting herself. Dorothy smiled at Penny when she saw her face in the crowd of students. They didn’t know each other very well, but they’d passed each other in the hall from time to time.

“So first of all we’re going to assign you all a badge. Everyone who goes in and out of here needs to have a badge for security reasons. The one I’m going to give you all is a visitors badge which you will use to scan and go through the security gate.” Dorothy explains and hands them all each a pass except Penny who already has her own.

“Why didn’t she get one?” Flash asks.

“Because I already have one. Like I told you a million times before. I actually do intern here.” Penny says calmly, flashing her badge.

“Oh please. How much did you actually pay this person to play along in your little game?” Flash scoffs.

“That’s quite enough of that. Now come on everyone. Scan your badge and step through the gate. I’ll go first.” Dorothy says and Penny is thankful that she interrupted Flash and went back to the tour. Dorothy scans her badge and it lights up green.

“Dorothy Olssen, Intern, level 3.” F.R.I.D.A.Y speaks up and the kids look around, mumbling excitedly.

“That was Mr Starks AI F.R.I.D.A.Y. She has eyes and ears everywhere, so no funny bussines.” Dorothy says with a cheeky smile and they all laugh nervously, except for Penny, MJ and Ned who were already used to the AI’s presence.

“Okay everyone. Come on through!” She says and Flash pushes forward to enter first.

“Eugene Thompson. Visitor, level 1” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.

Everyone else went through and then Penny went last, scanning her badge and walking through the gates.

“Penny Parker, Level 10. Welcome back Miss Parker, do you want me to notify the boss that you’re here?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked kindly.

“No that’s alright Fri! I’m just here in a field trip!” Penny responded quickly. She looked over at Flash who looked like he’d seen a ghost, but he quickly collected himself and straightened up.

“Level 10? But you’re level 3 and you’re an intern, there’s no way that’s real. Why would you have a level 10 card if you’re only an intern, it doesn’t make sense! Did you hack the system??” Flash asks, crossing his arms.

“You really think I could hack the AI of the most powerful man in the world. Don’t think so.” Penny laughed.

“Well then you obsviously paid someone to do it.” Flash defends and Penny just sighs. He really tries to deny everything, when the proof is right in front of him.

“Okay, listen here Mr..?” Dorothy begins.

“Flash, Flash Thompson.” Flash replies.

“Mr Thompson. I can assure you that Penny Parker is in fact an intern here at Stark Industries. And the level which her keycard has is because she’s working on a strictly classified project.” Dorothy explains, or lies. Except it wasn’t really a lie, more like a white lie.

“Okay seriously Parker, how much did you pay her?”

“Okay that’s enough, or I’m gonna have to ask you to leave the building Mr Thompson.” Dorothy says and Flash just huffs, giving Penny a look of ‘this isn’t over.’.

The tour starts and Dorothy shows them around some of the labs, conference floors and talk about a few projects that they were allowed to talk about with the public. 2 hours later they all gathered in the food court for lunch. Okay everyone, your lunch is all paid for by the curtesy of Stark Industries, so just grab whatever you guys want. I’ll come back and get you all in an hour.” Dorothy says and the class thanks her before everyone rushes to the food that appeals them the most. Ned, MJ and Penny head to the burger restaurant to order their food.

They all sit down by one of the tables and start talking about the day so far.

“Jeez, Flash really can’t handle the truth. You literally have a badge. There’s no way anyone could hack Mr Starks system, how stupid is he?” MJ says and Penny just sighs.

“Yeah…”

They continue their conversation for a while longer before their pagers beep, telling them their food is ready. They go and grab their food and head back to their table, Penny following last. Before she knows it, Flash puts out her foot in front of her and she trips over it. Dropping her tray of food and falls to the floor. Stupid spider sense, why would it only work when it came to dangerous situations.

“What the fuck Flash?” MJ yells loudly whilst Ned help Penny off the floor. Penny looks down at her white t-shirt who was now soaked in soda. Great, just great. And she couldn’t even go up and change cause that would raise suspicion that she was more than an ‘intern’.

“Sorry, didn’t see you.” Flash said, smirk on his face.

~

“Boss, I think you should take a look at this.” F.R.I.D.A.Y says to Tony as he’s sitting in Peppers office, talking to her about some bussines stuff that they had to get settled. F.R.I.D.A.Y pulls up a video from the cafeteria of Penny getting tripped.

“What the-Okay that’s it. I’m going down there.” Tony says, Friday had alerted him about the way Eugene had acted before when they entered the security gates, he’d wanted to go down there and prove him wrong, but Pepper had calmed him, telling him that she’ll be fine.

“Tony, calm down. You can’t go down there and yell at a kid, no matter how much of a jerk he is. How about you stay up here and I’ll go down instead, okay?” Pepper asks and he nods, calming down a little.

“Okay, you’re right. But if he does anything else, I mean anything, I’m going down there and telling him to stay away from our daughter.” Tony says, the word ‘daughter’ slipping out. Peppers smile widens.

“What?” He asked, obviously not realizing what he’d said.

“You said our daughter.” Pepper smiles, tears forming in her eyes and he smiles back at her.

“I mean, she is. We’re legally her guardians, and I love her like she was my own.” Tony says and Pepper wraps her arms around his neck.

“Me too. The dad vibe is very sexy on you by the way.” Pepper says and he chuckles and leans in for a kiss which she quickly accepts.

“Alright, I gotta get down there and make sure our kids okay.” Pepper says and Tony nods and let’s her go.

~

“What in the world is going on here?” Came a familiar voice that Penny knew all too well. Penny turned around to see the redhead strutting over to Penny in a confident manner.

“Hey Sweetheart, you okay?” Pepper asks as approached her, looking her over to make sure she didn’t hit head head when she fell.

“I’m fine Ma, I mean Pepper, I mean Ms Potts” Fuck, now she’d really screwed the pooch. Great way to not spill it to the public that they were basically her parents. The name had slipped a few times before and Pepper had assured her that it was fine, and that she could call her that if she wanted to. Penny had just smiled but quickly gotten back to calling her Pepper. Because she wasn’t sure if she was doing right by her parents, or aunt May for that matter, by calling someone else mom and dad.

Pepper smiled but quickly went back to her professional place.

“Did you just call Pepper Potts ‘Ma’ ?” Flash asks, eyes wide.

“No, no, I said Ma’am. You might want to get your ears checked.” Penny says, quickly covering everything up.

“Mr Thompson. I’ve heard from our AI that you’ve been messing with one of our interns here, Miss Parker. Now I would like to remind you that we have zero tolerance against bullying here at Stark Industries. You get one chance, if I see or hear that anything like this happens again I will make sure to permanently ban you from the tower. Are we clear on that Mr Thompson?” Pepper asks and he nods, looking dumbfounded as the powerful woman stood before him.

“Told you.” Penny mouths and he just crosses his arms in disbelief.

“If you excuse me, I’d like to talk to my intern for a moment.” Pepper says and pulls Penny out of the cafeteria.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Pepper asks again once they’re outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You didn’t have to come down here, I had it handled.” Penny says and Pepper smiles.

“I’m sure you did baby, but it was either me or Tony coming down here to yell at a kid.” Pepper says and Penny chuckles and wraps her arms around the woman’s waist.

“Thanks Ma.” Penny says, this time on purpose.

“Always, darling.” Pepper replies before letting go.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get changed?” Pepper suggests.

“I can’t. They’re gonna wonder where the clothes came from.” 

“Just tell them you have an extra pair of clothes in a locker.” She winks and Penny smiles.

“Okay.” She says before taking the elevator up to the penthouse to quickly get dressed before heading back down to the cafeteria. 

“You okay?” Ned asks as she comes back. “Yeah I’m good, but the stupid lunch break if already over and I haven’t eaten anything. The last couple of hours is gonna be a pain in the ass.” Penny groans, knowing it’s gonna be hard to focus on anything else than her hunger because of her increased metabolism.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got ya.” MJ says and hands her a cheeseburger.

“Oh thank god! MJ, you’re a lifesaver.” Penny says and gulfs down the burger as quickly as possible in the five minutes they had left.

“Where did you get the clothes from?” Flash asks and eyes her new outfit.

“My locker. I always have extra clothes in case a lab experiment goes wrong and I end up getting chemicals or something on my clothing.” Penny simply explains and Flash scoffs before moving along to his group of friends.

The class goes back to the tour and Dorothy shows them around the museum section of the tower where a few of Tony’s old suits were and some other things relating to the avengers.

“So how’d you actually get the internship Parker? Was it because you know someone who could get you a spot? You’re not even smart enough for that program.” Flash says, standing eerily close to her. Penny stepped away from him.

“Can you just shut up.” Penny muttered as she tried to read one of the info signs at the Thor exhibit.

“So it’s true, you’re admitting that you aren’t smart enough to get an internship here. You’re not even old enough. Applicants must be 18+.” Flash points out and Penny glares at him.

“Listen, whether or not you believe me, I got the internship fair and square.” Penny hissed and Flash just scoffed.

“Yeah okay, whatever you say. Non of this makes any sense. You’re so pathetic. They probably just picked you as a good publicity stunt and thought ‘hey, let’s offer this poor kid from queens without no parents an internship. It’ll make good press.’ You’re nothing more than a charity project, Parker.” Flash says. And even though, she knew it wasn’t true, it still stung when those words left his mouth.

The doors to the avengers exhibit flew open and in strutted Tony Stark in all his glory. Penny turned around and she could feel her heart drop. Knowing Friday she’d probably reported that whole conversation to him and he was probably here to kick him out of the tower. 

”Mr Thompson…” Tony began as her made his way over to them.

“Y-You know my na-“ Flash began but Tony quickly interrupted him.

“Ah ah, the adult is talking.” Tony quickly chimed in and the boy instantly clasped his mouth shut, terror showing in his eyes. Penny had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at how scared he looked standing in front of Tony Stark.

“I’m not sure if you remember when Dorothy explained in the beginning of the tour that F.R.I.D.A.Y can hear everything, and I mean everything. Now I’m also pretty sure my wife gave you a pretty strict warning about the occurrence in the dining hall earlier, and you didn’t seem to have listened to that either. We have a strict no harassment policy, and you’ve broken that twice. So I’m going to have to ask you to leave my building.” Tony says and takes off his sunglasses, staring at Flash with a look so intense that Penny was sure Flash might just pee his pants out of fear.

“But she’s-“

“No! I want you to leave my building and if I hear that you keep bothering my daughter. I will make sure your future will be at a McDonals drive through. Are we clear on that Mr Thompson?” Tony asked, not realizing what he’d just said. Penny felt warmth flood in her chest. Obviously she knew Tony saw her as a daughter, he wouldn’t have become her legal guardian otherwise. But it still felt nice to hear it. But then she realized that this wasn’t suppose to be outed to the media yet and she internally groaned. 

“Your daughter?” Flash spoke up, his face confused. Tony seemed to have realized then what he’d said and looked over at Penny who had her head in her hands. He quickly made his face serious again and repeated the last line.

“Are we clear?” Tony said once again and Flash nodded.

“Yes sir.” He said and Tony gave a firm nod before waving over the security guards who escorted him out of the building.

“Now who screwed the pooch?” Penny says with a giggle.

“Oh no, don’t you use my own lines against me.” He said seriously, but couldn’t keep a small smile from appearing on his face. Penny then noticed all her classmates staring at her and she groaned. This was what she had wanted to avoid when she said she didn’t want Tony near her class to embarrass her. But yet, here they were.

Mr Harrington then broke the silence and walked over to them.

“Mr Stark. I’m so sorry about Mr Thompson’s behavior. I will make sure to report this whole incident to the principal.” He say and Tony just nods before turning to look at the class.

“As for everyone else, thank you so much for coming. It was lovely to have you all here today. I hope you all enjoyed the tour. So why don’t we give an applaud to our wonderful intern Dorothy.” Me Stark says and everyone applauds. Dorothy smiles shyly and gives him and thankful nod before speaking up.

“Alright guys! That’s all we had for you today. Thank you very much for coming.” Dorothy says and everyone applauds again. Mr Harrington gathers all the kids before Tony speaks up again.

“I’ll just take Penny from here.” Tony says and Mr Harrington nods.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr Stark.” He says and they shake hands.

“Come on kid, there’s gonna be an angry redhead waiting for us upstairs. So we better brace for the worst.” Tony jokes and Penny laughs as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her upstairs. Oh yeah, Pepper was gonna be real mad, that’s for sure.

“Dad?” 

“Yeah kid?” Tony smiles, his heart warming at the name.

“Thanks, for telling him off and all that.” Penny says.

“Always kid.”


End file.
